Don't You Dare
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Victor Jr has lost everything that he holds dear in one foul swoop, and it's up to Starr to save him from himself.


Feeling her heart beating with fear in her chest Starr as she drove those all too familiar roads she knew from memory. She could still hear the worry in Tea's voice telling her that the man she called her father was holding a gun to his head. In a few hours everything he had held dear had been ripped from him, and Starr knew where his head was better than anyone else did. Hearing her phone ring she knew who it was, and so she answer her phone on handed.

"Starr, what are you doing?" Todd asked panic in his voice.

"I have to go. This isn't how it's suppose to end. I can't let her win," Starr stated blinking back tears.

"Be careful," Todd resigned as he knew his daughter was bullhead just like him.

"Kiss Hope goodnight for me," Starr said before hanging up.

Seeing the driveway Starr prayed she wasn't too late because as she drove up seeing all the police made her afraid. Parking Starr got out leaving her car going as she ran towards the house, but two strong arms stopped her in her tracks. Looking to see who it was Starr saw John who held up one finger.

"I know I can't stop you, but if you go in there," John started to say.

"I have to try. He may not be Todd Manning, but he was my dad for eight years. Those years can't just be forgotten," Starr cut him off at the pass.

"Okay," John nodded as he let her go.

Running into the house Starr stopped once inside walking into the living room. Seeing the father she had known for the last eight years knelt down holding a gun to his head cut her to the core.

"Daddy," Starr said standing in the entrance.

Slowly he turned his head to look her way, and then looked away from her.

"I'm not your father," Victor stated bitterly.

Pulling all the courage she had Starr went over to him and knelt in front of him.

"You made our family a promise when you came back. What was it?" Starr demanded holding the sides of his face making him look her in the eye.

"I never leave again," Victor answered unable to deny Starr.

"After I forgave you about Hope; what did you promise me," Starr asked not breaking eye contact.

"I would never hurt you again," Victor replied expressionlessly.

"This will hurt me. I love you mistakes and all because you are a part of me just like him. Hope and Sam are too young to understand what is going on, so all they'll know is they lost someone else again," Starr choke back the tears.

"They'll be fine and so will you," Victor tried to convince Starr and himself.

"If you want to kill yourself; then you might as well kill me first. That's what it'll do to me," Starr stared into the eyes of the man she had called her father.

Looking into those eyes Starr saw the horror of her words sinking into his mind, and his hand flinched just slightly enough Starr reached up taking the gun from him without a fight. Sliding the gun across the floor Starr wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life. She didn't know how things would work out, but she knew at least he was alive with her.

"You ever scare me like that again I kill you myself," Starr laughed as she pulled herself into his lap.

"I'm sorry. Thinking about how everything in my life is a lie," Victor started to say.

"I love you, and that's no lie. Sam and Hope love you. Jack loves you more than words can say. You've got Tea out there in stitches, and she's going to have a field day with you. The police are going to take you to St. Anne's for a 72 hour hold, and I want you to go for me and Tea," Starr knew that the police wouldn't just let this go.

"Could you go get Tea for me? I'd like to take to her before being carted off to the funny farm," Victor asked knowing he really didn't deserve that.

With a slight nodded Starr got up, and walked over to the gun picking it up. Holding her hands above her head Starr walked outside with the gun. John approached her taking the gun, but Starr shook her head no as he went to signal.

"He wants to see Tea before you take him to St. Anne's. Please," Starr begged know he needed this.

"Okay," John agreed as Starr rushed passed him.

Getting to Tea's side Starr hugged her tightly.

"He okay somewhat. His whole life is like one big lie. Right now he needs you. He wants to see you before they cart him off. When he is better you can kick him in butt," Starr whispered into Tea's ear.

"Thank you," Tea cried before leaving Starr to going inside.

Watching the house as minutes passed by Starr hoped somehow everything worked out because something inside her knew her dad and Victor needed each other. After a while passed Tea and and Victor walked out of the house, and Starr ran up to them hugging them both. Then she watched from the sidelines as they got into the back of an ambulance, and then watched it drive away until it disappeared from sight. Walking back into the house Starr went upstairs grabbing the overnight bag from the hall closet, and went upstairs to Tea and Victor's bedroom. Packing the clothes he would need Starr let it all sink in at how close she came to losing him tonight. Sliding down next to the bed Starr broke down in tears which didn't happen very often, but with everything that had happened lately in was overwhelming. Part of her wondered if her life would ever get any easier.

Sitting in her car outside of her home Starr wasn't ready to go inside yet. The last thing she wanted was for Hope or Sam to catch her upset. Hearing the passenger side door open Starr looked to see her dad taking a seat next to her waiting. He always knew just what to do when she was little, and he would wait on her just like this until she was ready to tell him.

"They took him to St. Anne's for 72 hours. I don't know what mom will tell Sam. Never in eight years have I seen him this broken. Not even when he had been shot and was in a coma did he look this fragile. Tea looked like she was breaking into pieces," Starr finally spoke looking to her dad.

"You love him," Todd questioned knowing the answer.

"He'll need you. Irene didn't just mess up your life but his too. You two are the only ones who know what it's like to have parents like that. Sam still needs him like I need you. I'm not as grown up as I look there are still things I need to be told," Starr replied as she leaned over putting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too," Todd smile down at his little girl.

He didn't know how long they sat like that not saying a without saying a word again. This time Starr fell fast asleep on his shoulder as it got colder. Gently putting her head against the head rest Todd got out and went around opening Starr's door picking her up into his arms. For a moment Todd could see the little girl he had lost years ago. Carrying his little girl into the house Todd came face to face with Blair.

"How is she?" Blair asked softly looking at the man she had once loved.

"Tired and worried mostly." Todd answered as he realized even as angry as he was he missed Blair.

"I'll show you to her room," Blair turned walking up the stairs.

Following behind Blair down the hall Todd was surprised that Starr had the same room as before. As Blair opened the door she let Todd in, and watched as he laid Starr in the bed pulling the covers over her. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Todd brushed a few strains out of his daughter's face and kissed her forehead.

"Shorty, I'll never leave you again I promise you. A lot of times it was you and me against the world. You've always had my back no matter what, and I will always be there for you. Hope is so beautiful just like her mommy. Kind wish you would of waited on that, but I know it will all work out. Good night my little Starr. I guess you're not that little anymore, but you'll always be my little Starr," Todd smiled down seeing the little girl once more.


End file.
